


Don't call

by kygbrowny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kygbrowny/pseuds/kygbrowny
Summary: He’d promised himself he would never call you again, but he couldn’t have imagined you would call him.





	Don't call

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on tumblr!

“Has anyone seen my adidas hat?” Minghao yelled to the packed living room area, his hands digging at the sides of the couch in search of the missing cap. After not receiving a response, he brought his attention to the boys occupying the couch, his eyes narrowing toward Mingyu.

“Yah! At least get up while I search for it!” He called out, MIngyu furiously smashed the buttons on his controller humming in response. His eyes, however, were glued to the T.V. screen where he was currently losing a soccer game with Jihoon.

“You’re already losing, just pause the game for a second!” Minghao cried again, his efforts defeated as Mingyu continued to ignore him. “Yah yah yah!” Jihoon yelled out trying to defend his goal when Mingyu brought his players closer.

“Hyung!” Minghao whined toward Seungcheol who sat on the opposite couch with Dino and Vernon observing the game, waiting for his turn. Turning to face the younger, Seungcheol gave him a small smile, his finger reaching out to point toward the laundry room.

“I think I saw it in the laundry room beside the dryer sheets.” He nodded receiving a grateful smile from Minghao who made his way toward the room. Minghao scoffed walking past Mingyu who still struggled to get a goal off of Jihoon’s team.

A smirk forming on his lips, MInghao ‘accidentally’ pushed himself onto his fellow member causing his controller to fall out of his hands. “YAH!” Mingyu yelled out watching Jihoon score a goal, ultimately winning the match.

“Oops.” Minghao slyly commented, his lips pursed trying to prevent his laughter. Mingyu brought his attention to him, causing Minghao’s eyes to grow wide.

Mingyu sloppily rose from his seat in the couch his body running toward Minghao, who shifted away from him. On opposite sides of the couch, Minghao couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Waee?” He smiled laughing at the defeated serious look on Mingyu’s face.

“It was an accident, an accident!” Minghao repeated moving away from the angry boy again, his hands tight on the back of the couch head.

“I called next!” Seungcheol quickly moved to take Mingyu’s spot on the couch next to Jihoon. Mingyu’s eyes narrowed at Minghao, his tongue gliding across the inside of his cheek. “I’m not angry.” He said his voice higher than usual, a clear sign he was lying.

“Really?” Minghao asked suspiciously watching his movements carefully, he slowly released his hold on the couch. “Nope, come here.” Mingyu shook his head gesturing the boy closer with his hands.

“Ani.” Minghao’s lips tugged into a smile as he moved further away from him. Bolting toward the kitchen area, Minghao laughed at Mingyu running after him loudly repeating, “I SAID I’M NOT ANGRY!”

“Don’t use any of the utensils as weapons!” Joshua warned from his position at the dining table, while he ate his ramen.

“He wouldn’t have won anyway.” Jihoon chuckled out smugly his face full of confidence. Laughing at his new found confidence Seungcheol nodded, “Well guess your winning streak is over.”

“You haven’t won a game off me in months, that’s why I’m still number one.” Jihoon stated his lips turning downward shrugging his shoulders cockily. “Yah, I’ve been practicing.” He cried out shaking the controller in front of him emphasizing his point.

“With who hyung? Dino?” Jihoon pointed toward the younger whose mouth was open at the diss. “Hyung what’s that suppose to mean?!” The younger cried out his shoulders drooping.

“It means you suck.” Vernon calmly said, his eyes on his phone not really paying attention to anyone else. Looking up due to the silence, he blinked confused. “Is that not what you meant?” he asked Jihoon cocking his head to the side.

“That was cold.” Jihoon chuckled out, bringing his attention back to the game.

“Coups-ah, your phone.“ Jeonghan tapped the device at Seungcheol’s shoulder, startling the man in the process. “Jeonghan, you’re up?” He questioned, his eyes immediately drifting back toward the tv, not fully processing what he had said to him.

Looking down annoyance framing his face, Jeonghan glared at the device ringing in his hand. It was the only reason he was awake, it blared music disturbing his peaceful nap. Although, observing the noisy situation occurring in the kitchen, he would have probably been woken up anyway.

Thrusting the phone in Seungcheol’s direction again, Jeonghan shook the device hoping he would just answer it already. Grinning up at the male, Seungcheol flinched slightly noticing Jeonghan’s agitated gaze.

Seeing the familiar device in Jeonghan’s hand Seungcheol’s lips parted slightly. “It woke you? Sorry.” He winced bringing his hands together cutely begging for forgiveness. Peaking up at Jeonghan, Seungcheol let out a small laugh at the smile tugging at his lips.

“Just answer it already.” Jeonghan gestured the phone, his arms getting tired of holding out the device. Quickly answering the phone, hoping to catch whoever had called him so late at night, Seungcheol didn’t even bother looking at the caller I.D.

“Hello?” Seungcheol sang into the device, his eyes going back to T.V. lazily side glancing at Jihoon who waited for him to pick his team. He brought his attention to Jeonghan, raising a curious eyebrow at him. “Who is it?” He quickly mouthed removing the phone from his lips.

Jeonghan shrugged, his brows furrowing at the weird contact Seungcheol had given the person on the other line. It also didn’t occur to both of them that he could easily talk the phone from his ear and read the I.D.

“C-cheol-ah?”

Seungcheol froze, his grip on the controller loosening until it eventually slipped from his fingers.

“Don’t call?” Jeonghan finally spoke recalling the contact name, his mind trying to process why Seungcheol would need to remind himself not to call someone instead of just deleting the number from his phone.

“Who is ‘Don’t call’?” Jihoon asked his brows furrowed at the controller now on the floor.

“Y/N?” He slowly let out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hearing the name slip out of his lips softly, the members paused. Even Mingyu froze holding Minghao in a headlock at the mention of your name. Their eyes immediately darting to their elder who at the moment looked frozen in place.

“Do you have time to talk?” You softly spoke your heart going crazy at hearing him say your name… again.

Bringing his head up slowly, his eyes glossed over while making eye contact with some of the members in front of him. Seungcheol hands gripped at the phone his mouth opening and closing, not being able to form words.

“Or did I call at a bad time?”

Shaking his head furiously, his brows furrowed as he tried to process everything. His mind couldn’t grasp the fact that you were really on the other line of the phone, speaking to him.

“N-no, I’m just at the dorms.” Seungcheol rushed out his body unconsciously rising from his position on the couch. Humming into the phone, your heart warmed at the sound of his voice, again. You’d missed it.

“Seungcheol?” You voice whispered, his heart rate increasing at your voice, again.

“I’ve been thinking about... us.”

 

Two years ago

 

“Are you sure?” You asked looking at the boy who had just asked you to be his person. The one who would be with him through everything, his support, his strength, his lover.

Seungcheol smiled down at you taking in your shocked expression, his eyes softening at the sight. Leaning down to kiss your forehead softly he nodded. “Im sure,” he whispered against your cheek while he took in your scent.

The two of you had been talking for about six months, you’d started off as friends but quickly became much more after getting to know each other better. But neither of you had ever declared what your relationship was so Seungcheol thought it was finally time.

“Cheol I love you, more than you could imagine.” Seungcheol came back to face you, making sure to look you over a couple times to remember everything about this moment. “But what about your work? I don’t want this to become something you regret.” You whispered out, your heart still beating rapidly from the words he’d spoken earlier.

“Please let me call you mine.”

“Did you know that that’s one of the many things I love about you?” He smiled, watching your brows knit together in confusion.

“You always put others before yourself, no matter what.” Seungcheol’s hand found its way to your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek causing you to smile softly. “You want me to be happy right?” He asked biting at his lips, watching you nod your head.

“My work makes me happy but, you make me happy too.” You rolled your eyes at his words, also not being able to hide the smile appearing on your lips. “You’re so lame,” You countered pushing at his chest causing him to smile even harder.

“I promise I won’t regret this, I won’t regret any of this, I won’t regret you.” His voice suddenly got deeper, a serious mood casting between the two of you. Your eyes flickered between his serious ones your grip on the sides of his shirt tightening.

“You better not.” You responded, your eyes unconsciously closing when Seungcheol moved closer to you, his lips connecting with yours softly.

“Are ya’ll done being gross? Practice starts soon...” Dino said blankly until Seungcheol glared his way, his eyes growing wider. “It’s okay, I should go too.” You laughed watching Dino run from the scene. Staring back at you, Seungcheol placed his forehead against your own a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“You can always take it back, I won’t be mad.” Seungcheol didn’t look at you, he kept his position waiting for you to go on. He knew you had more to say, you always did. “You’re about to debut soon, things will get harder, you won’t have time for me soon.”

“I’ll make time, I always do.” He finally let out, stealing a kiss from you and making his way toward the practice room. You smiled watching him walk away, not a care in your body what the future held because you were happy at the moment.

That was all that mattered… right?

“I think about you a lot,” You chuckled rubbing your hands together for warmth on the cold night, “probably more than I should.”

“Y/N.” Seungcheol whispered out, his fingers digging into his palms, he didn’t know what to do. Just hearing your voice made him think he was dreaming. The only thing keeping him grounded was the slight tinge of sadness in your voice.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the right to say that do I?” You sniffled slightly, the cold air hitting you hard. “Because it was my decision.”

 

Six months ago

 

He was late, again. Sadly you’d gotten used to it, he always seemed to break his promises. Today, however, you thought it would be different. It was your birthday, you’d taken the night off work because, ironically, he told you to. He claimed he had a surprise for you and would be over at 9.

Your head weighed heavy in your palms scrolling aimlessly at your phone, not bothering to check the time anymore. You’d stopped checking when it hit midnight, finding no purpose in seeing how late he was. It hurt too much to remind yourself.

Not even a text message, a phone call, nothing. Letting out another sigh, your eyes blankly moved toward the door watching an out a breath Seungcheol panting with his hands on his knees.

“Babe I’m-“

“It’s fine.” You lied, you always seemed to lie to him recently.

“I’m fine.” You whispered giving him a small smile. Noticing he was still wearing his practice clothes, his sweat causing his strands to stick to his forehead, you sighed.

“How was practice?” Seungcheol looked defeated walking over to your sitting form. Leaning over you, he let his fingers pinch at your cheeks, his lips pouted.

“Please don’t do this, I know you’re mad I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeated, his eyes flickering between your own searching for something to help him feel relieved. You blankly stared back at him your hands going to grip at his wrists slightly.

“I’m not mad.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at this, “I missed your birthday, I’m six hours late, you took off work for me to just waste your time and you’re not mad?”

“What do you want me to say?” Your grip on his wrist tightening, your voice daring to grow louder. Seungcheol flinched slightly at your tone, a lump forming in his throat from the way your eyes met his own.

“I’m mad? I’m angry? I want spend time with you?” Your brows furrowed watching his lips part even more, struggling to speak. He didn’t know how to react to you at the moment, he could tell you were angry and didn’t want to say something to make everything worse.

“Yes y/n! I want you to tell me when you’re mad when your frustrated that’s the only way I’m going to know what’s wrong.” He tried again, his hand reaching for your cheek again only to be rejected by the turn of your head.

“The fact that you can’t see what’s wrong is the problem!” You voice was barely above a whisper. But only being a few inches away from you, he heard, you knew he would. Confirming your suspicion, Seungcheol scoffed his body moving away from you to lean against the living room couch.

“I’m not a fucking mind reader y/n.” His fingers found their way to his nose bridge, pinching slightly hoping to refrain him from getting angry. It would only make things worse, he really wanted to hear what you had to say but his temper was betraying him. “All I care about is spending time with you that’s why nothing matters once I’m with you.”

“Yes Cheol and do you know why? Because you’re the one always late, you’re the one always cancelling and you’re the one who never checks in.” You reminded, your form agitatedly standing from your seat at the dining table, Seungcheol blinked rapidly letting your words sink in.

“You couldn’t give a shit about how much it fucking hurts to wait around for you. You don’t even call anymore to say you’re running late. I’m just suppose to be here waiting for you? What? Because I love you so much I could care less about my own shit?” You narrowed your eyes at the silent man, his eyes avoiding you.

Everything you were saying made perfect sense, he had neglected you. He could see that but he couldn’t take it back. He couldn’t think of an excuse for his lack of communication. Seungcheol brought his gaze to you slowly hoping you would see how much he wanted you, needed you.

“I’m sorry-“

“Sorry isn’t good enough Cheol-ah!” You finally stressed, your eyes blurring from the tears building up.

“W-we can fix this, I can call more, text more, anything I just can’t lose you.” He wanted to try something, anything.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve talked about this, its always “ill fix it” or “we can get through this.” I’m just so tired of giving you so much and getting nothing back.” You shook your head, blinking back the tears.

“I won’t wait for you anymore, I can’t.”

 

_________________________________________

 

Seungcheol felt the familiar pain in his chest at the mention of your breakup. Nothing was ever the same after that. He’d showed a smile to his fans and to the cameras but he was hurt. The members could see it, his managers could see it, his producers.

“Why did you call?” He finally spoke, your heart breaking a bit at his tone. You wish this was the first thing you heard instead of you name leaving his sweet lips. Maybe then you wouldn’t still be here.

“Honestly?” You started, a sad smile appearing on your lips. “I was hoping you would hang up once you heard my voice.”

Seungcheol allowed his eyes to drift to the ceiling his voice softening, “Wae?”

“To stop me.” You simply answered, your eyes unconsciously looking up at the night sky that peacefully just existed.

“From doing what?” His voice held curiosity now, you could tell by the way he coughed softly after asking the question. You always remembered. You smiled largely exposing your teeth, another shiver taking over your body.

“Don’t worry this will be the last time I call you.” Seungcheol let out a sigh at that knowing you wouldn’t answer his question, he could tell by the short giggle you slipped after saying that. He never forgot.

“That’s a real bitch move,” You were silent waiting for him to continue, “calling me like this and leaving me confused.”

You laughed at this, he smiled. “I know, I’m sorry.” He frowned again still not understanding any of this, were you okay? Why did you sound so sad? What was going on?

“Let’s meet up.” You stopped pacing, your feet planting perfectly beside each other.

“Please don’t say that.”

Tugging at a random hoodie, Seungcheol made his way out of his room toward the front door, ignoring the calls he got from the other members.

“I already said it.” He spoke softly contrary to his fast pace while he descended the stairs already moving toward the entrance of their complex.

“Where are-“ Seungcheol stopped his phone still at his ears as he made eye contact with you. Yes, eye contact, you were there, HERE.

“Y/N, h-how?” Seungcheol struggled to find words his eyes taking in your everything, still confused how you were here, why you were here?

“If he doesn’t answer I’ll leave.” Your voice was barely above a whisper as you recalled contemplating with yourself a few minutes ago. Seungcheol stood at the doorway, his eyes never leaving you while his lips refused to move.

“That’s what I promised myself so why did you have to answer the phone?”


End file.
